The present invention concerns container holders for vehicles, and more particularly concerns a container holder configured to prevent damage during misuse.
Many container holders in vehicles are mounted for movement between a storage position and a use position. In time storage position, time container holder is hidden away for aesthetics and to increase passenger compartment space. In the use position, the container holder is extended, frequently in a cantilever arrangement, to conveniently locate the container holder in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. However, a problem exists in that, when extended to time use position, time container holder is vulnerable to being accidentally over-stressed and damaged, such as by inadvertently forcing the container holder to move beyond its intended use position. This problem is particularly troublesome for a container holder mounted near a floor of time vehicle in a location where it is likely to be accidentally stepped on, or near an armrest in a location where it is likely to be leaned on.
At least one container holder has been designed to break loose if the container holder is forcibly pivoted beyond its designed path of movement. However, by breaking loose, the container holder becomes a separate part and may become lost. Further, each time the container holder is broken loose, time connection may tend to weaken or degrade such that time minimum pressure required to break loose gradually decreases over time.
Thus, a container holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.